Power Cut
by Emmalt
Summary: what happens when Cece and Deuce are in a lift when a power cut happens will true feelings come out
1. power cuts and friends

Power cut 

**I don't own shake it up. **

**Sorry if there are mistakes I tried hard to make sure but there may be some left over that I haven't found **

Cece

"Hey deuce" I say walking up to him at the end of the day ready to walk home. "Of course" he said "okay lets go" I Say as we start walking I think to myself wow he`s an amazing friend and I think I may like him. My thought are suddenly interrupted by deuce asking if we should take the lift our stairs I automatically say the lift as we get and the door suddenly the lights start to flicker and suddenly go of. The lift suddenly stops. Oh no I say this cannot be happening.

Deuce

"Hey let's see if our phones have signal" I say as we pull them out no bars I say how about you no she says as I'm looking at her I realise something that I haven't noticed before I like Cece why haven't I noticed that before sure I look forward every day just to see her. Hey what should we do as she interrupts my thoughts im not sure i tell her just then my tummy grumbling? Hey do you have any food I ask her.

Cece

When deuce asks if I have any food I suddenly remember the chocolate bar my mum gave me this morning Actually I do I say and pull out he chocolate bar lets split it in half as we are eating the chocolate bar Deuce asks me if I have felt our friendship drifting away recently "yes" I say in a sad voice. Same here he says. I start to notice how cold the lift was.

Deuce

As I she Cece shivering I tell her to come and sit beside me when she does she rest's her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. "Hey can I ask you a question" she say sure "Do you like anyone by any chance" I ask.

Cece

When Deuce asks me I know that I can't tell him I mean if I do I will it will ruin our friendship forever. Actually I do if say oh he replies in a sad but happy way. "Yea I mean I haven't told him yet but he's amazing and kind and yea how about you do you like anyone".

Deuce

When Cece asks me my heart skips a beat should I tell her should I not I think to myself if I do will it ruin or friendship I think to myself "yes I do I say she's amazing and kind" I tell her "after a few minutes once again Cece brakes the silent's "hey Deuce" she says you know this girl you were telling me about well if she's really kind then she will still want to know you even if she doesn't feel the same. That is when it clicked if Cece would still be my friend even if she didn't like me "hey Cece" I say "can I Confess something" " sure she says" ...

Will upload second chapter later sorry it so short but that is all I could come up with at the moment


	2. the truth comes out

Power cut 

**I don't own shake it up. **

**Just saying again : Sorry if there are mistakes I tried hard to make sure but there may be some left over that I haven't found also sorry if I've mucked the tenses up. There will be another chapter **

Deuce

Okay so this is it I think to myself

" hey Cece" I say in an nervous voice

you know that girl I was telling you about well it`s you".

There is a long silence and I'm starting to regret what I just said, just then Cece broke the silence " hey you know that guy I was telling you about well the guys you".

I felt a smile crawl onto my face then I kissed Cece

Cece 

When deuce kissed I was relieved that I told him. When we broke the kiss I smiled. Then he asked me if I would like to be his girlfriend

"YES" I said

and then the lights came back on and the lift went back into action in a matter of seconds the doors opened and me and Deuce walked out of the lift and opened the door to my place to see my mum, brother sitting on the couch looking worried.

Where were you ? we were worried mum ask

she got up and gave me a hug

Stuck in the lift was my response

just then mum saw that deuce and I were holding hands and I saw her face change expressions

Deuce

When I saw Cece`s mum face change I thought she was going to explode and yell at me but she didn't instead

she said "finally took you long

"what do you mean?", I ask her

"well" she said " I could tell that you guys liked each other but I decided to let you work it out for yourself"

. Just as I was about to give Cece a kiss, Ty and Rocky jumped through the window

"hey guys". I said

"Hey" Cece said running over to Rocky after giving me a kiss on the check before running off with Rocky " I've got some news to tell you"

"hey Ty guess what" "what"

he replied " Me and CeCe are together now

"no way" he said "that's awesome"

Cece

When I told Rocky the News she almost fell of the bed she was so excited

"that's so awesome" then she told me I should be out there with him then in there with her. "Thanks" I said giving her a hug were is saw Deuce

"ready to go" he says

" sure "I say.

And we headed off for the park


	3. birthdays and lies

Power cut 

**I don't own shake it up. **

**Just saying again : Sorry if there are mistakes I tried hard to make sure but there may be some left over that I haven't found also sorry if I've mucked the tenses up. There will be another chapter **

_1 month later_

_Cece_

_When the end of day bell went I was so glade. As I walk down the hall to see if I can find Deuce I think of how many times that song was sang to me today. Just then I see Deuce in the hallway_

"_Hey deuce" I say "would you like to hang out with me today" I ask him_

"_Sorry "he says I'm busy but maybe latter okay he says kissing the top of my forehead softly"_

_As I'm walking home I see Flynn__ rushing towards me _

"_Hey what's wrong I ask him"?_

"_Nothing he says, just that mum wants you to go to the super market and pick up a bottle of milk"_

"_Okay I tell him I will be home soon"__ and make my way to the super market_

Deuce

I really hate lying to Cece but I had to get to her place to fill Flynn into what was going on. Just then I hear the door open I look up from the bench to see Flynn with his thumbs up

"All good I ask him"

"All good he replies she will be back in like 20 minutes is there is anything you would like me to do" he asks me

"Could you keep an eye on the food for me while I set the table" I ask him

"Sure he says let's get to it "he reply's

Cece

As I head to the supermarket I feel upset why doesn't anyone want to hang out with me on my birthday I think to myself while brushing a tear out of my eye.

As I enter the super market I go over to the milk while I'm there a text Flynn

"Did mum say what type of milk she wanted?"

A few minutes later I get a reply

"The normal milk text when your almost home"

"Thanks I text back, I'm heading home now" and head to the check out

Deuce

Next thing I know I Hear Flynn Yell

"What is it have you burnt the pizza

No he yells Ceces on her way home"

I quickly finish up setting the table and lighting the candles then start blowing up balloons and then I start serving the pizza up onto plates the next thing I know Flynn Gets a text from Cece it reads

"Coming up the stairs now"

Shhh I whisper to Flynn hide


	4. surprise

I don't own shake it up sorry if there are mistakes also sorry if this chapters a bit weird I couldn't think right. Also sorry if I mess the different tenses up.

Cece

As I walked up the stairs I thought to myself.

Okay so I'm going to have a nice warm bath and watch a movie.

As I opened the door I saw the table with lit candles on then all of a sudden Deuce and Flynn jumped out and yelled

"Surprise"

Just then I felt a smile creep onto my face.

Then I see Deuce walking up to me nervously

"_Sorry he says"_

"_For what "I ask_

"_Well for ditching you today see I was trying to keep this a surprise also I got Flynn to help keep you away from the house to give me some extra time"_

Deuce

Once I said that I was worried about Cece was going to say.

Its okay she said

Hey so I was thinking after we have had the pizza then we could watch a movie

Sure cece replied happily

I pull the chair out from behind the table and once ceces sitting on it I push it in.

We had an amazing talk.

After we finish the pizza I ask

"_Hey ready for the movie" _

"_Sure, which one"_

"_How about this one"_

"_okay" cece replies_

_As I put the movie on Cece sits on the couch._

_Cece _

_By the end _of the movie me and Deuce were snuggled up on the couch. Just then Mum walked through the door

"Hey cece how was your day" "Oh hey Deuce" She said " don't let me hold you up im just walking through" Mum said

"Oh don't worry I was just leaving" Deuce said

"Hey thanks for today" I told him

"Hey its alright" he said before kissing me then walking out the door

Hey hope you enjoyed once again sorry if there are mistakes


End file.
